1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a timepiece, and more particularly, to a timepiece having an openable and closable dial plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there have been known timepieces having a dial plate composed of a plurality of movable segments, which move to expose an ornamental member located behind the movable segments, for example, on the hour.
A timepiece has a dial plate composed of divided parts, which are moved to open an ornamental member. This kind of timepiece is required to have good visibility to the dial plate.